


guard over the fold

by mimblexwimble



Series: Innocence [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, deaged!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimblexwimble/pseuds/mimblexwimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's earliest memories are of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guard over the fold

Sam's earliest memories are of Dean. The first that comes to mind is watching Dean in the distance with their father, planting Roman candles into the dirt and lighting their tips. Sam remembers the glow of flame light on Dean's face, his grin as he hurried back towards Sam, grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing tight. Sam remembers the size of Dean's hand, so much larger than his was then, and the shocking current of excitement that shot up his spine as each Roman candle went off, green-gold streams connecting stars in the sky. It's a memory Sam keeps to himself. The last time he shared it, when he was about ten, Dean denied it ever happened.

"I'd remember Roman candles," he said bemusedly, and no matter how detailed Sam's descriptions of the event, refused to believe that it ever happened.

It's not important, either way, Sam figures. The memory – or the figment of his imagination – represents everything Dean has ever been to Sam. It is the embodiment of all Sam feels when he thinks of his brother. Dean has always burned through life, burned through Sam, like the lights of a Roman candle. He touches lives, blinds people with his brilliance and his beauty, and then vanishes into the darkness without realizing the impression he's left. Sam knows that, when they close their eyes, everyone who has ever met Dean still sees him, a radiant silhouette tattooed to their eyelids.

And when Sam closes his eyes it is that Dean he sees. It is that Dean's laugh he hears, rich and deep, that Dean's hands he feels, warm with life, that Dean who envelopes him in sturdy arms and tells him everything will be alright in the morning.

Little hands grasp the couch Sam's sitting on and little knees dig into his thighs. Sam keeps his eyes closed, but when Dean settles quietly on Sam's lap, tucking his head into Sam's neck, Sam pulls up his legs and wraps his arms around the small body, cocooning and cossetting as best as he can. Dean snuggles deeper and sighs contentedly, and behind his eyes Sam watches green-gold streams burn paths into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small part of the larger fourth part to this story that i have been stuck on for years. instead of letting it sit longer i decided to post the small bit i had (this) as the fourth part, and start the next part fresh. hopefully there will now be an update soon.


End file.
